The present disclosure herein relates to a DC-DC converter, and more particularly, to a single-inductor multi-output DC-DC converter and an operating method thereof.
A DC-DC converter receives a DC voltage and boosts or steps down the DC voltage to a stable voltage which is required for an output stage. Recently, various electronic devices require multi-output DC-DC converters due to an increase in functions or in cases where a plurality of devices using difference voltages are adopted. There are various multi-output DC-DC converters including a multi-inductor multi-output (MIMO) DC-DC converter, or a single-inductor multi-output (SIMO) DC-DC converter. The MIMO DC-DC converter, which uses inductors as many as the number of outputs, causes an increase in area and cost.
The SIMO DC-DC converter may reduce the area and cost by using a single inductor in comparison to the MIMO DC-DC converter. In addition, the SIMO DC-DC converter may be used in an electronic device such as a wearable device or a smartphone which is powered by a battery. Despite the above-described advantages, the SIMO DC-DC converter may have cross regulation occurring due to use of a single inductor.